My life with D'Artagnan and the Musketeers
by Siampie
Summary: Emmanuelle de Sauvignon is a thief from the court of Miracles. Se tried to survive in the heart of Paris when she stole the wrong person. This where her life really begins. See how she evolved in the Musketeers' world and help them in some of their mission. Discovers how she is slowly fallin in love with Athos; one of the bravest musketeers. Athos/Oc (slowburn)
1. Chapter 1

**My life with the Musketeers and D'Artagnan**

**Chapitre 1**

_I_ was born in the court of Miracles, my mother was a white woman whom the parents didn't approve her relation with my father. My Father used to be a slave when he came in Paris a few years ago he met my mother and felt in love. My mother was from the bourgeoisie but lost all her belongings once she married my father. Both of them fled to the court of Miracles to hide from her parents. They lived there before I was born and they still lived there after I was born. They wanted to get away from this place but they didn't have enough money to do so. They brought me up the best they could. They are both dead now from the disease that run in the streets of the court of Miracles. My name is Emmanuelle de Sauvignon. I am 24 years old and I am a thief.

You have to live eventually even if it means that you have to relieve some of the noble person of their purse. This is what I do for living. My father brought me up to be an honest woman but when you live in the court of Miracles you have to throw any principles out of the window. It was either that or being a working girl, and I wasn't willing to do that. It happens that sometimes I get away from the court of Miracles for weeks, months but I always go back eventually. As crazy as it sounds I felt safe there. I felt like I belong. I am not one to brag but I think that I can say that I'm the best in my category. I became a master in disguise and pretending to be someone that I'm not. I could hold my ground in a sword fight, I could shoot. Actually you have to learn if you want to survive especially in the court of Miracles. My tan skin and my curly black hair make people mistaken me for a slave most of time when I was out of the court of Miracles. I have really bad habits to punch them in the face and yelling in their faces that I am free and I will die free. A little bit overdramatic I know.

As good as I am, I'm not invincible. A few days ago I stole the wrong person, some noble man who was keeping important paper in his purse. When I say important I mean compromising. This letter could send him to jail for years and probably to his own death. Most certainly his own death since it was plot against the King of France. As soon as I saw there were nothing of interest in his purse I just put it away without a second thought. I make this a duty of mine to keep all the purse that I stole so it wasn't lost it was with my belongings. And that's how my problem started. The thing when you relieve people from their purse is to be quick and make sure no one see your face. That's why I wear several disguise, fake moustache, men clothes, sometimes I even dressed up as prostitute. What I didn't know is that men was on edge and make sure to see the face of people he crosses path with. I didn't have to worry because I was wearing a fancy dress, I couldn't pretend to a noble woman but I could pretend to be a prostitute. Another habit of mine I tend to reuse some of the purse that I stole. Thinking that people will never recognise their purse, but he did recognise his.

It was that night my problem really started. I went to tavern to have a drink. I wore a pair of trousers, a men's shirt and a leather jerkin. My clothes perfectly fit with my curves. My long curvy hair was down and reached the small of my back. I had my pistol, my sword and my knife with me; I always have those when I got out. And I was wearing my hat on top of which was a purple feather, one of my favourite colours. This is how the real I look like. My eyes was what surprised people the most because they were a deep blue, I inherited them from my mother and some of my father's features like my nose; A flat nose. He was there drinking well he was drowning his sorrow. I didn't notice him at first and I don't think he pays so much attention to me.

That day was a particularly good day. I decided to pay a round of drinks for the tavern. As I was doing so I raised the purse in the air before going and paid for the drinks. That's when he came to me and asked me where I get the purse. I answered that I get it from my father. It's always from my father. But he insisted and tried to force him to give him the purse. Feeling that something was wrong I tried to get a way out of the tavern and more specifically out of his grip. He gets his knife out and pressed it against my throat. So I did the only thing that was logical and clever; I drawn attention to us by yelling at the top of my lungs. Surely enough the chatters in the tavern stopped and everyone were looking our way. A young gentleman, maybe of the same age as me not quite sure about that, came towards us and asked the man to leave. He refused and he attacked the young man, they both started to fight. I used that as my cue and I left the tavern thinking no one noticed me. What I didn't know was that young man was accompanied by three other gentlemen and they saw me leave.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Thanks to dg101 and Annika Sparks for your reviews. I'm glad you like it so far. Thanks to the followers and the one who put my story in their favourites. **_

_**Now I have a confession to make, I'm not a first English speakers, I'm French. This is one of my first fictions in English, there are two others; feel free to check them out, if you are into Stargate SG1 and Teen Wolf.**_

_**Now please read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

The day after this commotion was an uneventful one, really. I kept on doing what I do best but nothing out of the ordinary happened. I was dressed as a man, a hat, a moustache and pretty fancy clothes. I wore a fake belly. People didn't pay attention to me. I was a man walking in the streets of Paris. Did I tell you that I have some friends who helped me sometimes? No, I didn't think so. Well, they are some streets boys without a home and parents. I took them in and I feed them. I also taught them how to steal. They are between fifteen and seven. My favourite one is the youngest one, his name is Charles. I call him "Mon petit Lord" or sometimes my little musketeer. He lost his parents when he was five. He lived with me since. He has a fair skin when he is clean and beautiful blond hair. Why my little musketeer because his dream of all time is to be a musketeer one day and the best of them. The other boys make fun of him because of this. So I scold them saying everyone has the right to dream and if he wants to be a musketeer he will be a musketeer. Anyway, when I'm doing my daily rounds around Paris they followed closely. In case something wrong happened, for example if I get caught, they will give me a way out.

I always chose my victims. I don't steal poor people only the rich one. I know what it is like to live in poverty and just have enough money for a piece of bread. Any sous are important and you don't want to see the disappointment in the eyes of your children when you can't give them what they want. I was following two gentlemen for a while now. I was completely discreet; actually the streets were busy so I don't think they'll notice me. Since I know Paris like the back of my hands. I could take other streets and still be behind them a few miles away. My little friends were not only a way out; they were also helping me luring my future victims. When you are a thief you have to be creative. You can't always bump into their shoulders and take their purse. After a while people know what you are doing. You have to provide a distraction and while you are doing so you can take their purse. So today I was going to be stolen by the boys and yelled for help; once the help will be here all was left for me to do was faint. I faint they caught me before I fall on the ground, and this is when I take their purse.

Everything was going smoothly. The boys did steal me; I yelled for help, one of the two gentlemen went after the boys. I was not worried just like me they know what to do and where to go. There are ten boys living with me and only four of them have to steal me. The six left was there to provide me a way out. Back to the matter in hands, I fainted. The man caught me and his friend was back saying that the boys were able to run away. They gently slapped me to wake me which I did after a few seconds. They help me up and…they were joined by two others. One of the two others was the young man who helped me in the Tavern. I did take the purse of the man who stayed with me but now I was nervous. I am not used to meet the same man two days in a row. Something was definitely wrong.

"Are you alright, Monsieur?" The fair skinned man asked me

"Yes, merci messieurs. Tell me who I should thank." I demanded faking a man's voice. No one seems to want to answer. But the young man replied after a while.

"I am D'Artagnan, this are Athos, Aramis and Porthos" introducing himself and his friends. I just stole Athos' purse and I was seriously thinking about giving it back. Something was wrong but I couldn't pinpoint it.

"Thank you gentlemen. I think I should go home and rest for the day." I said trying to get away from them as soon as I can. As I was turning my back on them they stopped me one more time.

"You are sure you don't want us to come with you?" Aramis asked this time

"No I am fine. My home is not that far" I replied quickly and now I was definitely turning my back. And I naively thought that I was safe.

"You now it is a crime to steal a Musketeer's purse." One of them said. I didn't know which one it was and I didn't care. They knew all along that I was a thief.

"So you are the King's Musketeer. I am impressed." I talked back. "And I stole no purse"

"Really you didn't. Well, I'm sorry but I don't believe you, mademoiselle" Athos declared

"You are mistaken me with someone else, I am a man obviously not a woman" I argued trying to fool them. Even if I knew that was useless. Porthos walks to me and pulls my fake moustache off my face and throws it on the ground. Then he takes his sword, I gulped and he plunges it into my fake belly. They saw right through me. How is that possible? How long were they following me?

"Well, I certainly have an explanation for this." I started "But I don't have time to explain. I'm needed somewhere far away from you"

I started to run as fast as I can. And the boys burst into actions. They threw rotten eggs and flour in the musketeers' way but there were able to dodge some of them. There goes my escape. I kept running until I arrived to the seamstress house. One of them, an old lady, is my friend. She let me in and closed the door behind me. The musketeers burst through the door shortly after. She tried to hold them long enough for me to get to the back door and run to my hiding place. Apparently it was close but they still after me. I was joined by the six boys who helped me and petit lord on my way there. The musketeers were close behind. They really don't know when to stop, do they?

"What are we doing now?" René asked while still running.

"Well, we go in different ways." I suggested, "René you take the three idiots with you and you go left. Marcel and Gamuza you go right. Petit Lord you stay with me. We'll meet at home as usual. Good luck and be careful." With that we part and went several ways. Musketeers went different ways also following the different groups of children. The ones behind me were Aramis and D'Artagnan. I was still running but Petit Lord stopped and raised his wood sword. What a lovely boy, lovely but stupid not really the moment to be a hero. The Musketeers were so surprised that they stopped; they didn't understand what he was doing. I went back for him; I grabbed him and threw him over my shoulder. "Sorry about that." I excused myself to the musketeers and then to Charles "Petit Lord they are real musketeers and we don't have time for this we have to go" with that I started to run again. But I was stopped by the other two musketeers who were back.

"I think you can explain now." Porthos said while I put Charles on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Thanks to Writerfan2013 for reviewing my story. I'm glad you like it. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited the story.**_

_**New chapter, read, enjoy, and review.**_

* * *

Here I was in the Musketeers garrison. One of their friends—a nice lady named Constance de Bonacieux—took petit lord with her. Now I have to explain why I was in a disguise but I think they already know. So I told them that I am a thief and the disguise I was wearing earlier was my uniform.

"A uniform?" D'Artagnan repeated.

"What a funny way to call it." Aramis added.

"What? You are wearing uniforms and I'm not judging now am I?" I said "And why am I here, anyway? I'm probably not the first thief that you met but I certainly am the first one that you brought here; am I right?"

"We wanted to ask you some questions about a purse that you stole" Athos replied.

" You couldn't be more vague. Do you have any idea of the amount of purses that I stole? Too many." I retorted

"He is talking about the one which belongs to that man that you ran into last night." Porthos clarified.

"Oh! You are talking about that one. What do you want to know?" I asked

"There was a letter inside that purse. A letter concerning the king's business." Athos explained "Do you have it, mademoiselle…" He stopped realising that he didn't know my name.

"Madeline" I lied. Actually, it was my mother's name. "And to answer your question, no I don't have that letter."

"We must find this letter. It is really important for the king." Aramis added for good measure.

"And why should I care about the importance it has to the King?" I replied

"Because it could bring war upon our kingdom." D'Artagnan answered. "Are you sure you didn't see it?"

"Yes, I am sure. But maybe you can help me find it." I said

"What do you mean?" Porthos asked interested

"Tell me what this letter is exactly about."

"That we cannot do." Athos argued

"Well, I can't help you then." I declared.

"Does that mean you are keeping a lot of those kinds of letters?" Aramis questioned surprised

"You would be surprised, musketeer." I smirked "May I go now?"

"Yes, you may. We don't have anymore questions." Athos dismissed me but before I could completely go—he added "Next time you will be arrested for your crimes, mademoiselle Madeline."

"Dully noted." I answered. I didn't like his tone. He would arrest me—what a joke—he will if he can catch me.

Their friend Constance brings petit lord back. He and I left the garrison. We were heading to our hiding place. On the road I tried to remember what I found in this purse. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice the five men that were following us. I couldn't remember what was in that purse that could have concerned the King. Anyway, we arrived home—we were welcomed by the beautiful smell of food. The boys can cook take my words for it. An onion soup, delicious. They asked why I was so long. I answered that I was with the musketeers and we were talking about things of great importance. I asked them to drop the subject and to eat. After that dinner they went out to play on the street as they usually do. Petit lord asked me to read him a book. Yes, I can read. My mother taught me. After reading him his story, I went through the box where I kept all the letters that I collected. You wouldn't know how many of these letters that I have—love notes, business agreement, correspondence between friends and family—I know I'm probably an horrible person for keeping those letters but I couldn't give them back and said "oh! Sorry, I found this in your purse that I just stole." The only letters that I found that was about the King wasn't really bringing good news. Yes! It was of great importance and yes, it would bring war in France. But it was about a scheme to kill the King and I couldn't keep it. I didn't want to see the musketeers again but I must give them this letter. I am not really fond of the king of France but I know who will take over the throne once he will be gone; the Cardinal Richelieu—and him, I hate. Logically it would be Queen Anne but we all know that he would find some reasons to stop the Queen from being on the Throne.

Those five men that followed me earlier were still out there—watching over my home, our home. As we all prepared to go to bed, they were planning on penetrating into our hiding place. There's surely a reason why I call it a hiding place. This place has more doors than a normal house. There's so many get away that the ten children could run away in less than 5 minutes. It appears that wasn't enough to save the boys. The five men barge into our place in the middle of the night. The three youngest boys were sleeping in my bedroom that night. I woke them up and I asked to Charles if he remembered where the Musketeers garrison was. He nodded yes letting me know that he remembered. So I ordered him to take the other three with him and to run as fast as he can to the garrison. Then I grabbed my sword and I went to save and to make sure the other boys could run away. When I got out to my room I saw that there were more than five men. They were holding pistols and were aiming to the boys. They were blocking every exits and it was impossible for them to run away. My only thoughts were locked onto the four youngest of the group—I hoped they were okay.

"Where is it?" one of them asked

"Where is what?" I asked back

"The purse that you stole," he clarified. Apparently everyone is after this letter and I can understand why. "You can keep the livres that were in it but we want the letter"

"I would tell you exactly what I said to the musketeers I don't have this letter in my position" My voice was strong but inside I was terrified for the boys. "Now you can let the boys go." They smiled and that scared me

"Well, I don't believe you. Maybe you need a little persuasion." He said and then he shot one of the boys in the head.

It was Jean. He was thirteen and he wanted to write stories for people to read. I taught to read and to write and he was good at it. He wrote a little story once. It was about a beautiful lady and she was a heroin. She saves people and she runs a lot. And she is really intelligent. It was a beautiful story and he would have been a great writer. But now he was dead and that was my fault.

"Are you convinced now?" He asked smiling again. Tears were rolling down my face and I gave him the letter. He took it and he read it. Then he burned it. He looked at me again and I saw something that I didn't like. For him I knew too much. He was going to kill me.

"Listen, you have what you came for. So, let the boys go please." I begged for their life.

"I would love to. But I have orders." That's all he said before his men shot the boys.

They didn't shoot me. Well, I thought they didn't. But I was too hurt to even notice anything that could happen to me. I didn't feel anything anymore. They went out once they killed the boys. I didn't know what to do. I was crying so hard and my legs gave away. I went to Jean. I cradled him in my arms and I cried over his dead body—repeating that I was sorry that he forgave me for everything. There was blood everywhere. The men have set the house into flames. I had just enough time to leave. I don't remember how I did it. I don't remember how I arrived to the garrison but I was there.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Thanks to all the followers and the one who favorited the story.**_

_**New chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

I woke up in a foreign bedroom. The sun light was hurting my eyes. It took me a few times to get use to the light. I pulled the blanket off me. I saw that I was in a white gown. I tried to stand up but my left side was hurting me. When I looked at it I saw there were bandages apparently I've been hurt the night before. In spite of the pain I got out of the bed. The events of the night before flashed through my mind; Jean's death, Charles and the three other boys running from our home, me giving the letters to those thugs and the fire. The only thing that I didn't know was how I arrived here? I went to the window. I discovered that I was at the musketeers' garrison. Some of them were training. I was in one of the higher room. I took a look around and I saw Charles, Dennis, Mud and Javier playing with D'Artagnan and Porthos. I went out of the room as fast as I could and I ran down the stairs. Well, more likely limped down the stairs than running.

"Boys!" I called once I was downstairs. The four of them ran to me and hugged me. "You are alive. You are safe." I cried relief.

"We did as you said. We came here and we asked for their help." Charles rambled.

"When we arrived the house was already on fire." Athos intervened. "Some of your neighbours were already working on putting out the fire."

"Did one of them take me out of the house then?" I asked.

"No, they said you were already out when they came." Aramis replied "You don't remember how you get out?"

"Not at all." I felt lightheaded. I swayed unsteadily and Athos made me sit at one of the table in the yard. One of the musketeers asked for a glass of water that they passed to me.

"Tell us what happened last night?" Athos asked

I told them everything from the moment Charles and I left the garrison to the moment we went to bed. I didn't forget to mention that I found their letter until the men arrived and killed Jean and set the house on fire. I was in tears at that point.

"They were looking for the letter?" Aramis questioned again.

"Yes," I sniffled "You are not the only one musketeers to want that letter. Do you know what this letter is about?" I asked

"It concerned the King's business that's all you need to know." D'Artagnan said

"I didn't ask you to tell me. I already know what's in this letter. I was offering to tell you." I snorted but no one answered so I continued "It's a plot to kill the King. It's a note that's ordering your man to kill the King." I declared

"Are you sure?" Aramis questioned.

"As sure as my name is Emmanuelle de Sauvignon." I answered

"I thought your name was Madeline." Porthos added. I forgot that I gave them a fake name.

"I lied. Madeline was my mother's name. Emmanuelle is my name." I said

"How can we be so sure that you are telling the truth?" Athos asked

" They killed six of my boys and I want them dead. And you, musketeers, want to protect the King. What more do you want?" I hissed.

"Five." Aramis simply said.

"What?"

"Once the fire died we went into the house and we only found five bodies not six." He explained

"One of them gets out. How?"

"We don't know." D'Artagnan said softly.

One of the boys got out alive. It was a relief that five of boys survived the fire. It wasn't enough, though. I have to give them a proper funeral. I owe it to them. I was their only family. I lost everything in the fire. I still have the boys. I have to start again. I spent a few days at the garrison. The musketeers were looking for the men who lit the fire. Constance borrowed me some dresses. I don't like dresses that much but I do like the dresses Constance lent to me; specially the one I'm wearing today. The shirt was a light purple and the corset and the rest of the dress was black. My hair was up and some strands were falling on my face. I decided to visit Petit lord and the boys. They were now living with an old woman in town. She used to take some of the orphans who lived in the streets. They were doing fine. They wanted us to live together again. I didn't want us to live together like before. Don't get me wrong. I love them, I really do. It's just that the life I led before is not what they need right now. By being a thief I brought death and danger to them. I made a choice these last few days I needed to change my way of living which means no more stealing.

I went to the house. It was just a wrecked house in the middle of the streets. I went inside, I walked through each rooms. Remembering every single happy moment we lived there. My bedroom was at the back at the house. The fire didn't get time to burn everything there. My boots were still standing at the end of the bed. I took them in my hands. I didn't know what I was expecting but it felt good to have them nonetheless. When I looked inside of them there was a piece of paper. I took it and I read it I completely forgot that I had this. I went back to the garrison. I needed to talk to the musketeers.

"You can read and write?" Captain Tréville asked me

"Really, I brought you this and your first question is if I can read and write." I scoffed "The answer to your question is yes. My mother taught me. Now what are you going to do with this piece of information?"

"You said they burned the letter, the exact same letter you brought to us. How is that possible?" D'Artagnan asked.

"My father was a paranoid man. He always copied the important information twice sometimes three times. It happens sometimes that I do the same." I explained. It was true. If I judged information important enough I will copy it twice like my father used to do. My father copied information about my mother's family several times. He then hid them into a safe that he kept in the court of miracles. I still have a home there and I'm the only one to know the code to open the safe. When I saw the letter I did what I usually do I did a copy. The letter I gave to the thugs that night was the actual copy, I kept the original. The original was now with the Captain of the musketeers.

"Your father taught you good then." Porthos added.

"What will you do about this information?" I questioned. In the letter there was and address. Once the work was done they had to go there to cash their payment in a shop in the rue des Fossoyeurs.

"Athos, Aramis you will go and pay a visit to Monsieur Turpin. Porthos, D'Artagnan keep looking for Monsieur de Beauvallon." Ordered Captain Tréville. Beauvallon was the man from who I stole the purse. They were still looking for him but they were unsuccessful. It seemed that he has vanished into thin air.

"What should I do?" I inquired

"We appreciate your help but you will be safe here in the garrison" Captain Tréville said.

"With all the respect I owe you Captain this is nonsense. I took care of myself since I was eighteen. I grew up in the court of miracles. I know how to use a sword and a musket." I almost yelled; "I want to be a part of this. Or should I remind you that they killed my family? I will go with Athos and Aramis whether you agree or not."

Here I was riding with Athos and Aramis. They gave me a sword, a musket and a dagger. We were riding to la rue des Fossoyeurs. We were about to have some answers to our questions.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Thanks to dg101 for your reviews. You are welcome, actually it's my pleasure to update. As long as people keep reading and loving this story. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favorited the story.**_

_**New chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

We arrived at the shop in la rue des Fossoyeurs. It was a small shop and not really taken care of. Aramis and Athos entered first and I followed them. Monsieur Turpin was a rounded man. Small, and almost bald, he was sat behind his desk. He was looking at us with a smile—one of the smile that said "You idiot, I'm going to take every single sous you own."

"What can I do for you, gentlemen?" He asked the two musketeers and ignoring me.

"We would like to see your account book." Aramis asked politely.

"Why would I do that?" He asked

"It's important. It's a matter of life or death" Athos added for good measure.

"I'm afraid I can't help you." He excused himself not the least sorry at all.

"The King's life is at stake here. We need to see your account book." Aramis insisted

"You could be accused with treason. You know what the sentence is for this crime?" Athos tried to reason him.

"I know and I can't help you." He smugly said. My patience was growing thin.

"Alright, there is two ways of doing this." I finally said. "The easy way or the hard way. Which one do you want us to use?"

"Let me guess, you are the easy way and they are the hard way?" He scoffed

"No, that's where you are wrong. They are the easy way and I'm the hard way." I darkly stated taking my dagger out.

"Hard way, it is then." Aramis said playing along with me.

"Indeed" Athos added. I suddenly took Turpin's hand and put it on his desk.

"First can they see your precious little book?" He nodded and pointed one of his drawers. Aramis went there and retrieved the book. He was reading it. "Now, do you know Monsieur de Beauvallon?" He nodded. "Do you know where he is?" He didn't say a word. He refused to answer. "You know I grew up in the court of Miracles. There was a game I used to play when I was a child. You have to take one of your friends' hand and put it on a table like this. You make sure every fingers is separated from the others like this" I separated his fingers making sure that there was enough space between them. "And then we would use a dagger like this one and stabbed the space between the fingers. It happened that we missed. You see I had this friend I did that on him. I missed and he lost a finger." I started to stab the space slowly and then I started to accelerate the action. "I'm going to ask again. Do you know where he is?"

"You can go to hell, crazy woman." He replied. His voice was shaking

"Wrong answer. You now what the funniest part of this game were. People will challenge you to do it faster or slower or something else." I explained again. The truth is I never played this game. Such game in the court of Miracles might exist but I never played it.

"Oh! Can you do it with your eyes closed?" Aramis asked. He was still reading the book, he was playing along. He quite enjoyed this game. "What do you think Athos? Do you think she can do it?"

"I think she can't do it with her eyes closed." Athos was smirking.

"Is that a challenge musketeer?" I smiled

"I think it is." Aramis answered for him.

"Alright, eyes closed." I closed my eyes I raised the dagger next to my face. I was about to strike the dagger on Turpin's hand when he yelled that he will tell us where de Beauvallon is.

"Alright, alright. De Beauvallon is staying in a tavern in la rue du Vieux Colombier." He said "No one is supposed to know he is there. He has guards everywhere. You have to talk to his right-hand man first."

"What's the name of his right-hand man?" Athos asked.

"He called himself Lazarus."

We were back at the garrison and in the Captain's office. We explained him every single information we found. Aramis showed Tréville the page he tore from Turpin's account book. The job where ordered by this same Lazarus. Apparently he was doing all the dirty jobs for de Beauvallon. The hardest part was to find the tavern in la rue du Vieux Colombier. According to Porthos there were at least three of those. Captain decided that we will start the research the day after. That evening I ate with the musketeers and D'Artagnan. Aramis told them what happened in Turpin's shop. They were impressed and they were laughing at his expense.

"Did you really play that game when you were a child?" D'Artagnan asked.

"No, it was lie." I smiled

"A good lie." D'Artagnan agreed.

"How a girl that can read and write ended up growing up in the court of miracles?" Porthos asked.

"It wasn't by choice. My parents were hiding from my mother's family." I started to explain. "It is a long story but to make it short. My mother; Madeline de Sauvignon, is from a noble family and my father, Gabriel, was a slave seeking for freedom. They met and she taught him how to read and write. She used to say that knowledge is power and if my father wanted to be a free man, he should know how to read. The more time they spent together, the more they were in love with each other."

"And her parents didn't see it that way?" Porthos questioned.

"Indeed, they didn't. My father was ready to run away and let my mother behind. But my mother was a headstrong woman and she didn't let him get away. They eloped and build a home in the court of miracles. And few years later they brought me to the world." I finished my story.

"What a beautiful story!" The most romantic of the musketeers exclaimed.

The rest of the night was really agreeable. I discovered that Porthos was also from the court of miracles. I discovered how D'Artagnan became a part of the musketeers. He wanted to kill Athos—all I did was stealing the musketeer. Anyway it was a good night. We all went to bed and waited for the day after.

We went to the taverns in la rue du Vieux Colombier. There were more than three. And every time we mentioned Lazarus or Beauvallon they just shut their mouth. We were divided into two groups Porthos and Aramis were together and Athos, D'Artagnan and I together. We were luckier than Porthos and Aramis. The last tavern we visited was crowded—way too much. We talked to the bartender and asked him about Lazarus. We said that we had job to offer. Lazarus wasn't there—he told us to come back later. We gathered with the other two and planned to go back that night. So we waited near by.

We went back later that night. Athos and D'Artagnan decided to go back without me. I waited outside with Porthos and Aramis. Several minutes had passed and we heard a commotion inside. We rushed there taking our swords out. Athos and D'Artagnan were outnumbered. We jumped head first into the battle. They kept coming at me and I was able to fight back. But that stupid dress was slowing my movements. Soon enough we were surrounded by all of Beauvallon' s men. They brought us to Lazarus. He was there standing in front us with a cold smile.

"René! But that's impossible." I exclaimed seeing who Lazarus really was

"Bonjour, mademoiselle de Sauvignon, happy to see that you are alive." He replied


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter**__** 6**_

_**Thanks to dg101 for reviewing my story. Happy you like it so far. Thanks to followers and the one who favourited my story.**_

_**New chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

Lazarus and René was the same person. I mentioned having boys from seven to fifteen years old in my little group. Well, René was not a boy anymore. He was a young man already, he was nineteen years old. He was the exception. I didn't know at the time, when I took him under my roof, that he was Lazarus; Beauvallon right hand man. Why did I take René in? Well, he helped me when I was lost in Paris. He was fifteen then and he needed something to eat. Since then we are working together. I even brought him with me in the court of Miracles when I have the need to go back. You will understand that seeing him here, threatening my life and the Musketeers is quite a shock. How could he do that to me? To us? How could he betray us this way? How could he have fooled me?

"How could you?" I asked my body boiling with rage

"I did as I was asked." René replied "Don't be mad." He paused "You should be thankful. I saved your life after all."

"That was your mistake, Lazarus" I spat before getting up and reach to punch him. One of his lackeys stopped me before I could.

"There, there, Nellie" he soothed "You wouldn't want to die, now would you?"

"Is there a reason why we are not dead already?" D'Artagnan asked

"Actually, there's none" Beauvallon said joining us "I just wanted to have a little fun." He smirked and looked me straight in the eye and his smirk faded "I should kill you first. You stole the wrong person" A dagger was pressed against my throat.

"I think I know that by now." I spat into his face "You are wrong, though. You should have killed me a long time ago;" I stomped his right foot. He yelped and that gave us enough distraction.

The musketeers and D'Artagnan were already fighting the men in the room. They get their swords back and fought. Each one of them was busy with at least two opponents. I decided to go after Beauvallon who tried to run away. Lazarus or René blocked my way and attacked me. "What do you think you are doing, Nellie?" He sneered. I didn't answer him and I blocked every one of his blow. I needed to be more offensive so I initiated the next attack. I stroke his sword a first and then a second time. I then hit his knees. It worked because now he was on his knees. I disarmed him and I was ready to kill, to have my revenge. But I simply couldn't and he laughed at me. "You are such a coward. You called yourself a heroine and the queen of the thieves. The truth is, you are nothing. You are just another poor girl who dreams of a better life." He mocked me. I knocked him out. "Obviously, you love to hear your own voice" I said. And I climbed the stairs following Beauvallon but he was nowhere in sight. I kicked one of the walls, when footsteps signalled me of the presence of the musketeers.

"He got away. We have to find him and quick." I said

"She is right, Athos. The day is coming." Aramis added

"We have to talk to Lazarus. He might have some answers." Porthos replied and Athos just nodded. We descended the stairs and Lazarus was still out cold. D'Artagnan one of the jugs filled with water and splashed him with it. Lazarus woke up with a start. Porthos grabbed him and pinned into a wall.

"Tell us, how Beauvallon is going to kill the King?" Athos asked politely. I found him really calm, too calm for my liking.

"I don't know" Lazarus laughed.

"Athos was being polite and really generous but I won't René and this time I won't hesitate before driving my sword into your flesh." I threatened and he laughed again.

"I know you won't, you are all talk."

"You are right she will not because she still cares about you. On the other hand I don't." Aramis added charging his musket. He then raised the musket to Lazarus' head and shoot. I closed my eyes. There was no sound. The musket didn't fire. I opened my eyes to see him looking sheepish and gave us a smile. "I forgot to put the powder, I guess. It will take a bit of the time; you actually have time to talk, Lazarus." The latter had the decency to look afraid but he refused to talk nonetheless. Aramis raised his musket again and was ready to shoot and I was ready to stop him. René was right I couldn't let him die. He was like a brother I never had. He was family and even if he betrayed me, I was happy he was alive.

"No, wait. I will tell you but don't shoot." Lazarus begged and Aramis lowered his weapon. "Beauvallon is not doing it. He hired a man, he's called Fontainebleau. He works as a cook for the King for months now." He laughed and he added "But you are too late musketeers. It will happen sooner than you thought."

"When?" Porthos asked urgently. Lazarus started to laugh hysterically. Porthos grabbed and pinned against the wall and pressed a dagger against his throat. Lazarus kept laughing.

"Porthos, let me handle this." I asked. Porthos wasn't sure what to do and he looked at Athos to know what to do. The latter just nodded. He gave me room to get closer to Lazarus. "Why did you save me?"

"What?" Lazarus asked surprised

"You heard me, why did you save me, Lazarus?" I spat his name. He didn't answer me. "You are so keen on telling me that I will not be able to kill you, to let you die. Surprisingly, you are not able to let me die either." I paused. I realised that René never existed. Maybe just during the night of the fire when he saved me, René did exist. But otherwise René died in the fire with all the boys. I unsheathed my dagger and pressed it against his crotch. "Listen really carefully, tell us when they are going to murder the King and you might be able to have children one day." He gulped.

"You wouldn't dare"

"You think. I might not be able to kill you that doesn't mean I cannot wound you. Speak, now." I spelled

"Tomorrow during the King feast." He said quickly. I sheathed my dagger and Lazarus sighed with relief.

Athos and Aramis took Lazarus to the prison where he is going to spend the rest of his life. While Porthos, D'Artagnan and I went back to the musketeers garrison in the Rue des Fossoyeurs not so far away from this tavern, but not too close either. We informed the Captain of musketeers about the plot to murder the King during his feast. We also knew who the cook is. All we have to do was to stop him before he put the poison in the King's meal. The musketeers have to be present because they are the King's musketeers and they have to make sure of his safety. It was decided that I will work in the kitchen with this so called Fontainebleau. The Cardinal helped us; for once I might say he was not involved in this murder attempt. Everything was going according to plan. When the moment came to serve the King's meal, Fontainebleau insisted to do it personally. Fontainebleau was a skinny man, with long dark hair that he wore in a ponytail. He had this strange habit to always play with his moustache. A really thin one. Fontainebleau was serving the royal couple when the King to toast his wonderful cook. Fontainebleau poured wine in his glass that's when I saw it. While the King was talking and congratulating his cook, Fontainebleau poured a whit powder in the wine and was now mixing it. Everyone was so captivated by the King's speech that no one, except maybe the musketeers and myself saw it. The King took the glass of wine and was now raising the glass to his lips.

"No" I blurted out. Silence fell in the room.

"Excuse me?" The King said and everyone was looking at me. I did not know what to say. I have to admit I didn't think it through.

"I'm sorry, Sire. I didn't mean to cause any commotion." I started "If you allowed me, my lord. I would like to make a suggestion." The King was about to protest but the Cardinal supported me.

"I think you shall let her speak, my Lord. She might surprise you."

"If the Cardinal is ready to hear you my child, then speak we shall all listen." He allowed me to speak.

"My lord you are too kind." Flattery should work with the King. See, the King is a big child. A spoiled child trapped in the King's body. "Maybe you should let the cook, Monsieur Fontainebleau drink in the King's cup. I think it might be an honour for him to drink in the King's cup." I said not really convinced he will listen to my suggestion. I could have just told him the wine was poisoned but without any proof I might have been sent to the prison. The King pondered my suggestion with a frown.

"You were right, Cardinal. This young woman is really surprising." He smiled "What is your name?"

"Emmanuelle, my Lord" I answered

"Well, mademoiselle Emmanuelle, your suggestion is one of the kindest I have ever heard." He declared "It would be an honour indeed. Monsieur Fontainebleau, today you will have the honour to drink from my cup." The court applauded the King's suggestion completely forgetting that I existed. Fontainebleau became livid. He knew he couldn't refuse such an honour not in front of the court and the King.

"Oh, my Lord, I will be indeed honoured but I cannot do such thing." Fontainebleau refused politely.

"I insist Fontainebleau. Drink!" The King's ordered annoyed by the refusal. Fontainebleau was refusing again by shaking his head and making up another excuse.

"What are you afraid of, monsieur Fontainebleau?" The Cardinal asked this time.

"Nothing, your Eminence. I don't think it is appropriate." Fontainebleau justified himself

"And I invite you to accept this cup, Fontainebleau." The King said irritated.

"I know why he is refusing, my lord." The Cardinal said "It is because of the poison he put in the glass." The member of the court and the guest gasped at this revelation. And the King put his cup back immediately on the table. Could you be more dramatic? I don't think.

"Guards, arrest him!" The King ordered but Fontainebleau was already running. I took off after him, followed by Athos. Aramis run to the King and smelled contain of the glass. Fontainebleau used belladonna to poison the King. There was a small exit in the back of the kitchen. I almost tripped on my dress. The stupid dress I really have to get rid of it. Athos caught me before I fell on my face. "Are you alright?" He asked quickly. "Yes, I am. Just go after him and don't wait for me." I reassured him. He resumed his chasing to our murderer. I cut the bottom of my dress, so I won't trip on it next time. I run again hoping it wasn't too late. When I joined Athos, he was with the other two musketeers and D'Artagnan. Fontainebleau was unconscious on the ground. "Is he dead?" I breathed out. "No he is not. Just unconscious." Aramis replied. Then they looked at me, all in unison. They eyes widen in shock at the state of my dress. "What? Never saw a woman in a short dress before?" I asked coyly with my hands on my hips. They all chuckled, except Athos who only smiled.

Fontainebleau was going to be executed for treason to the throne. Lazarus was going to be transferred to la Bastille and stay there for the rest of his life. The King ordered an arrest warrant against Beauvallon. So if the man was clever he would leave Paris and France and never come back, unless he wanted to die. Constance scolded me for the state of her dress and told she will never borrow one to me, ever again. I exchanged the dress for trousers, a man's shirt, a purple one and black jerkin with long sleeves, and my new hat and my purple feather. I had new boots too. I was back at the musketeers' garrison to bid farewell to Athos, Porthos, Aramis and D'Artagnan.

"What are you plans for the future, Emmanuelle?" D'Artagnan questioned

"I don't know yet. Since I decided to be an honest woman and stop stealing, I have to find another way of living." I explained

"How are you going to do that?" Porthos asked

"I have no idea." I sighed. Captain Tréville called the five of us in his office.

"Mademoiselle de Sauvignon, I informed the King of your collaboration in this case." He started "He wanted to thank you for saving his life."

"The pleasure was mine, Captain" I answered sarcastically but he didn't acknowledge the sarcasm.

"I have an offer for you." He said "Since you have some knowledge of the criminal life, I want you to work with some of my musketeers; as an informant. You will be paid naturally and if you need you will have a place to stay here at the garrison. What do you think?"

"Well, it sounds like I'm not leaving you anytime soon, musketeers." I beamed.

It was really generous from the Captain and I suspect the musketeers to have made this suggestion. I was more than an informant for sure but this was the official reason of my staying and my salary. I wasn't going to complain. This is how my life with the musketeers and D'Artagnan really began.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Thanks to all the followers and the one who favorited the story. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and you will like it. I decided to write the episode to include my character in them. Don't worry she will have her own storyline. **_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review**_

* * *

Emile Bonnaire, was a merchant trader and explorer. The King ordered the musketeers to arrest the man because he broke a trade treaty between France and Spain. I didn't have anything better to do so I went with them. We were in Le Havre. D'Artagnan and I were following outside. He arrived aboard a ship, wearing a big hat and a smirk. He was walking like he owned the place and he thought himself irresistible. He entered the tavern where the other musketeers were waiting for him. D'Artagnan and I followed him inside. Porthos and Athos were sitting in the back and we both joined Aramis at a table near the door. On the waitress served him his drink and he draw a feather from his bag and offered to the waitress. Talk about flirting, I scoffed. My two companions looked at me and raised their eyebrows. I ignored them.

"Seduced by a feather, really?" D'Artagnan asked

"Anyone, can tell a woman she is beautiful. Making her believe it…it's the way the genius works" Aramis explained

"In other words, seduction is an art, then?" I questioned Aramis.

Apparently we weren't the only one to be after Emile Bonnaire. There were quite an amount of men surrounding who were waiting for an occasion to kill the man.

"Emile!" A woman called. She unsheathed her dagger. D'Artagnan made movement to intervene but Aramis stopped him.

"I want to see how that plays out." He explained

"And never get involved in a women's fight. It can get ugly." I added. The woman cut the feather and tried to stab the waitress. The latter dodged her attack. The woman ripped the sleeve of the dress. The waitress grabbed a basket on the table and used as weapon. She then was grabbed by the back of her neck and was pinned on the table by the woman who then straddled her waist. She then looked at Emile.

"I'll kill you." She threatened

"Darling, calm yourself, I beg you. It's far too early in the morning." He replied. And a man got up and went to attack Emile Bonnaire. The latter got his musket and shot the man.

"Touch him and you die." The woman threatened the man on the ground. Another man tried to attack Bonnaire but D'Artagnan tripped him. Aramis put his foot on his neck stopping him from standing up. Another man with chains sprang into action but Porthos knocked him down by pushing into the wall. Aramis then let the man go and walked towards the woman.

"You can't stay away too." She said pointing Aramis with her dagger.

"A moment ago you wanted to kill him." He reasoned her.

"I have the right. You don't" She replied. She went to attack him. Aramis grabbed her wrist and then twisted her arm and pushed her to D'Artagnan once she was disarmed. She bit D'Artagnan. It was funny, Porthos and I were now laughing at him.

"She just bit me." He announced.

"I saw that. Does it hurt?" I smirked and he groaned.

"Gentlemen, thank you." Emile Bonnaire started. And Athos and Porthos joined our little group. "Thank you. I can't thank you enough. Lucky for me you were here."

"Not entirely. Emile Bonnaire I am Athos of the King's musketeers, you under arrest." Athos informed him. "We are taking to Paris to appear before the King."

"Uh…no…I'm afraid I can't…travel today because I got important business…" He started to excuse himself

"Your business will have to wait." Athos told him

"What about her?" D'Artagnan asked referring to the woman.

"I have a name. It is Maria Bonnaire." She introduced herself.

"Gentlemen, my wife." He beamed.

"That explains a lot" Aramis chimed in.

"It sure makes things interesting." I agreed. Porthos chuckled.

"Any hidden weapons we should know about?" Porthos asked Emile.

"No, no I never carry any concealed weapon." He said as Porthos was taking the musket attached to his ankle. "I completely forgot about that one."

"Easily done" Porthos smiled pushing him to the doors. Two men were blocking their path.

"I would hate you to lose anything so valuable." One of them said with a Spanish accent and giving him some sort of tube. "You wouldn't this to fall into the wrong hands." He warned. Porthos took the object.

"Well, gentlemen, Paris it is." Bonnaire said, apparently scared him off. He then changed direction and walked towards the entrance of the tavern. "Oh, uhm… Grant me one last favour before we go." He asked. "A few moments alone with my wife."

"You must think we are stupid." D'Artagnan chuckled. And I agreed with him. We then looked at the other musketeers and they were ready to grant him his favour.

"I'm terribly sorry. Apparently we are." I stated.

"I must have your guarantee that you won't try to escape, monsieur." Athos warned him.

"You have my word on it…" Porthos raised his eyebrows to his words "…as a gentleman."

Athos and Porthos led the couple to one the bedroom upstairs while D'Artagnan, Aramis and I waited by the horses. A few minutes passed by as we were conversing about me adjusting to the life in the garrison. Athos joined us later telling us that Bonnaire had escaped and Porthos was already on the carriage that was transporting Bonnaire we just had to join him. Porthos made the driver leave his position and Bonnaire sat with him. The four of us rode behind. It was a long ride to Paris. I was in my own world admiring the landscape. I was riding beside Athos, D'Artagnan was ahead of us and Aramis was riding far behind us. He was making sure that we weren't followed. D'Artagnan wasn't happy with how slow we were riding to Paris. He wanted to abandon the wagon but Athos thought that we have to humour Bonnaire. The latter thought that his exotics gift could soften the King's mood. Bonnaire and Porthos were getting along.

"We're being followed." Aramis called to us. "By two men dressed in black about a mile behind."

"The men from the Inn?" Athos asked.

"Yes" Aramis answered

"What are they waiting for?" Athos asked again to no one in particular.

"Are we going to do something about this or not?" I questioned;

"If we stay off the road we should lose them." Athos replied.

We stopped by an old barn where we were supposed to rest for a while. Something clanked in the barn. The musketeers and D'Artagnan readied their weapons and so did I. I was walking next to Aramis. The latter unsheathed his sword.

"Come up and state your business." Aramis ordered

"That was very formal." Athos commented.

"I like to be polite." Aramis replied.

"Aramis! Nellie!" D'Artagnan yelled. Athos shot and behind us there was a man with an axe who was going to attack us.

"How many times do I have to tell you, D'Artagnan? Don't call me Nellie." I yelled.

"Ambush!" Athos warned us.

Several men got out of their hiding and attacked us. Porthos was protecting Bonnaire. It was a real mess of sword clanking. Some men had axes, others had stick of wood. One of them swing his wood stick to my head I was able to dodge it; I crouched and kicked his legs. He fell on the ground and I drove my sword into his chest. I'm not going to lie I never murdered someone but it's not the first time I killed to defend myself or another person but that's a story for another time. Porthos was stricken by one of our opponents and one with an axe at that. His shoulder was in a bad state. I joined him and Aramis who was tending his wound. I placed Porthos' head on my lap while Aramis was stopping him from bleeding to death. Apparently we were attacked by Bonnaire's associate's men. I was reassuring Porthos about his well being and not paying attention to their conversation. I considered all of them my friends now. I have the most things in common with Porthos, we were both born from slave and we were both from the court of Miracles. Do not forget we are both coloured people. I am not saying that I don't get along with the others but I considered Porthos as the brother I never had.

Paul Menier asked his men to lower their weapon and came to an agreement with Athos. I was soothing Porthos as Aramis was tending his wounds.

"Might I loose my arm?" Porthos asked through gritted teeth.

"No, but you might loose your life." Aramis answered.

"That bad?" Athos questioned

"It requires needle work and soon." Aramis informed him.

"Will he make it to Paris?" Athos asked.

"Are you joking?" I shrieked. "Porthos won't make it to the next village unless Aramis get the chance to sawn that wound."

"Then we need to leave the road and to shelter?" D'Artagnan intervened.

"Not here. We'll ride on for a few miles and find somewhere." Athos said.

"Porthos isn't fit to ride anyway." Aramis countered

"Get him on the cart." Athos ordered to D'Artagnan ignoring Aramis.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Aramis said angry. "If we don't operate soon, he'll die."

"We'll wait till it's dark." Athos retorted. Aramis grabbed Athos by his jerkin.

"What's the matter with you?" He asked rhetorically. "Don't you care about Porthos?" I know he cares. I know Athos will willingly give his life for Porthos if he has to. But something was scaring him. He is running away, from what? I don't know. Well, he will have to overcome this otherwise we'll loose Porthos.

"Alright. I know somewhere near by." Athos finally yielded.

"Why didn't you mention it before?" D'Artagnan asked.

We put Porthos on the cart and we rode for a few miles until we arrived in a village. They were all looking in a strange way. We passed by the village and arrived in front of an enormous property. A gigantic mansion. There were several rooms; Athos led us to the study room I presume. It sure looked like it. Bonnaire was already thinking about buying the place. Now I know why Athos didn't mention it before, this property was his. Athos of the King's musketeers is the Comte de La Fère.

"How many servants did it take to run this place?" Aramis asked him.

"No more than 20, including my valet and the housekeeper." Athos replied

"Quite modest then?" Aramis insisted

"Servants makes me uncomfortable." Athos retorted.

"Look…if…if you don't mind…I'm just gonna wait outside. The sight of blood makes me faint." Bonnaire excused himself but D'Artagnan who was leaning against the door stopped him from going outside. "Or I could stay here."

"You must be skilled at this yourself." Aramis said to Bonnaire.

"Better with sail than skin." He replied.

"Fine needle work Aramis does." Porthos commented "He should have been a seamstress."

"Two inches deep that blade went but you wouldn't know, would you?" Aramis said showing one the scars on Porthos' back. "This one I trussed up during a skirmish in Poitiers. Stitches that's fine enough for the Queen's chemise."

"I agree. But perhaps you should save this tour for another time." D'Artagnan reminded him of Porthos' state.

"If you could prepare the patient." Aramis asked to Athos. The latter went on the other side of the table. He called Porthos and then punched him in the face. Porthos was knocked out cold. Aramis looked in Porthos' eyes and nodded his thanks to Athos.

"Dear God. What kind of brutes are you?" Bonnaire questioned surprised by Athos' actions. I wouldn't blame him. Even I was surprised by Athos' actions.

"It's the best way with Porthos. We've learned from experience." Athos explained.

Athos left the room and Aramis started to sawn Porthos' wound. I wanted to follow Athos and asked him more about this place, more about his past. But I didn't, his own friends didn't know about him being the Comte de La Fère. Why would he tell me; a perfect stranger? Athos didn't talk a lot unless it is really necessary. He is a silent companion and he has his own sense of humour. It's a dark and dry humour. He nerver laughs, I never saw him laugh. He only smiles and nothing more. Whatever happened in his past must have hurt him very deeply. There's no need for me to push the issue.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Thanks to FizzWizz2011 for their review. Glad you like it so far. Hope you'll enjoy this new chapter. Thanks to the followers and the one who favourited this story.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

Athos was wandering around this house like he was haunted by some ghost. Probably the ghosts oh his past, this house were apparently full of memories. Good or bad I had no idea. We spent the night in the house and Porthos' wound was sawn. Athos led to a spare room where I could get some intimacy. I am a woman after all. I woke up rather early and I joined our little company. I arrived to see Porthos and D'Artagnan were awake. Porthos was wondering if anyone had knocked him out by punching him in the face. To which D'Artagnan answered by saying that it was absurd no one would have punched him. D'Artagnan left to fetch some water. I stayed with Porthos and I helped to get in another chair where he could sit at the table.

"Thank you, Emma." He thanked me.

"You don't have to thank me, Porthos." I replied

"Not for that. For staying with me while I was wounded." He explained

"Again, you don't have to thank me. This is what friends do, isn't it?" I smiled

"It is indeed." He smiled.

I left him with Emile Bonnaire while I went to clean myself up. I did my bed and I grabbed my hat before joining the other. I stopped by room where portraits of Athos' family were exposed. I could see his portrait. He seemed younger. He was a handsome man then and he still is now. There was a portrait of another man, younger than Athos. He had similar features to Athos, a brother maybe. There was a damaged portrait and curiosity got the best of me. I was about to see who was on the portrait when I heard someone cried "Don't shoot!" He was Emile Bonnaire. I joined the men outside. Maria Bonnaire found her husband and came to get him.

"You've had a wasted journey." Aramis said to her.

"Can't you see she's injured?" Emile told us.

"I'm sorry Emile but I don't believe that." I argued.

"I was attacked on the road." She started to explain "Two men dressed all in black." The musketeers and I glanced at each other. Maybe she met this two men dressed in black but I still don't believe her. On the other hand the musketeers were ready to believe her. Emile made movement to go to his wife but D'Artagnan stopped him.

"Let me help you down." D'Artagnan offered to her. Maria raised her hidden weapon and pointed to D'Artagnan.

"Patronize me one more time and you'll lose your head." She threatened him. "Drop your weapon."

"Twice, D'Artagnan, you underestimated her twice." I announced.

"Why, you fooled even me. My darling!" Emile laughed. "Now, gentlemen and my lady…as fascinating as this episode has been…now I must dash." Emile said climbing on the horse behind his wife.

"I was Emile's scout in Brazil. There's nothing I can't find if I want to." She explained

"And she chose to find me. True love is a beautiful thing." Emile added.

Maria shot at D'Artagnan's feet and they rode away from us. We went to get our horses. Porthos wanted to come but his wound didn't allow it. We were getting ready; Athos joined us, and ordered Porthos to stay behind. We took off after the Bonnaires. We were close behind them when we heard a shot. Maria was stricken and she fell on the ground. The two men in blacks were the one to shoot Maria. They were charging their weapon and ready to strike again. Emile left the scene and D'Artagnan went after him. The man in black was now shooting us, even after Aramis warned him about shooting the King's men. Aramis shot the man and he fell on the ground. We stopped and examined Maria's corpse. She was gone.

"La resurrección de las muertos y la vida eterna." The man said to us. I don't speak Spanish but I'm pretty sure that there is something to do eternal life.

"Quien es usted? Qué has aquí?" Aramis asked in Spanish. The man died.

"Why would Spain send agents after Bonnaire?" Athos questioned.

Aramis, Athos and I went back to the mansion. We were joined by D'Artagnan and Emile Bonnaire who was walking. We all went in the house to be welcomed by an angry Porthos. The first thing he did was punching Bonnaire.

"No! What are you doing?" D'Artagnan asked him while he and Athos restrained him before he do anymore damage.

"I can explain." Bonnaire said lying on the floor.

"Let me go." Porthos growled and trying to kick Bonnaire.

"Porthos!" Athos cried. While trying to stop him they ripped the stitches on his shoulder. Aramis and I flinched.

"There goes my needle work." Aramis remarked and I hit his chest. Porthos didn't stop to struggle against Athos and D'Artagnan's hold.

"Porthos, look at me. Calmed down and tell me what's going on?" I asked him holding his face in my hands.

"That's Bonnaire's cargo." He said pointing behind my back. I turned around and I saw Aramis went to the table and grabbed some papers. "Men, women, children." Porthos continued. "It's a slave ship." We all fell silent and I turned my gaze to Bonnaire sitting o the floor.

"The drawings making them far worse than it really is." Bonnaire defended himself.

"Look at this one." Porthos said grabbing another drawing. "They are all packed on the desk like fish on the markets." And Porthos went on about how he envied Bonnaire while he was planning on exploit tobacco and having cheap labours. But it wasn't cheap labours, it was stolen lives.

"I am not a prejudice man." Bonnaire cried. "This is business, strictly business."

"Business on misery and suffering." I intervened seething. Aramis placed himself between Bonnaire and me.

"Our duty is to protect him." Athos reminded us.

"And turn a blind eye on his crimes?" Porthos asked him.

"Slavery is cruel and disgusting but…" Porthos grabbed Athos by his jerkin "It's not crime." Athos was right. Slavery was not a crime legally but morally slavery was depriving people from their freedom. I've never been a slave but my father was and as much as he wanted to hide it from me, it was profoundly marked by all those years in captivity.

"I heard stories about those ships as a child." Porthos started. "Horrible stories. Do you know why they're shackled?"

"To stop them from jumping overboard because that's better than seeing your family, your friend, you children die of starvation, of sickness...of hopelessness." I answered

"You'll get your justice Porthos." Aramis assured Porthos and then he turned to me. "You too Emma. The King will see to that."

I left them and I went outside to have some fresh air. I could see Porthos watching Bonnaire digging a grave for his wife. I don't know if it was a good idea to let them both together. For my part I knew that I didn't want to be near him. All I wanted to do was gutting him like a fish or at least give him a piece of his own medicine. Giving him a taste of what those pour people was going through while they were being sold. They were soon joined by D'Artagnan and Aramis carrying Maria's body. I wandered aimlessly around the property. I saw Athos under a tree all by himself and I joined him there.

"Athos, do you mind if I join you?" I asked playfully. He only smiled.

"There's someone I need to see in the village." He answered more seriously.

"Well, let me come with you. I mean you are acting strange since we arrived here." I told him while he was walking past me.

"Keep an eye on Porthos. And don't leave him alone with Bonnaire." He demanded.

"I'm the last person you should be asking that, Athos." I yelled to him. "Can you at least tell me where you are going?"

"Just get back on the road as soon as you can." He said "Get Bonnaire to Paris."

"What and idiot and an infuriating man." I grumbled.

I did as he asked and warned the other musketeers that we should be probably leaving. We were preparing ourselves before leaving while Bonnaire was complaining about his stupid wagon. The answer from us was no. The man was convinced that his gifts will get him into the good graces of the King. Porthos thought we should wait for Athos and I did too. But Aramis was clear. Athos will join us when he will be ready. D'Artagnan and I hesitated before getting on our horse and following the rest of our company. We rode for a few hours but I had a bad feeling about all of this. I decide to go back and D'Artagnan decided to come with me. When we arrived the house was on fire. We called for him and we saw a figure running away in the dark. D'Artagnan went inside the house, I would have followed him but I was scared. It might be stupid but after what happened with my own house I just couldn't face the fire again and the perspective to lose someone else. Does that make sense? Because it sure doesn't in my mind. D'Artagnan came out supporting Athos who looked half dead.

"Thank god, you are alive." I said relieved kneeling beside him while D'Artagnan to grab some water in his saddle. D'Artagnan poured some water on his face.

"What happened? Who was that woman?" He asked to Athos

"Since we arrived I felt her presence everywhere." He answered "I thought it was imagined"

"Who?" I questioned

"My wife. She died five years ago by my orders. She was a cold blooded murderer. So I had to take her from the house and hang her from the branch of a tree." He explained

"Look at me! Look at me!" D'Artagnan demanded "Are you saying the ghost of your dead wife is trying to kill you?"

"She is not dead, D'Artagnan. She survived." He replied.

"This is her revenge." D'Artagnan whispered

"It was my duty. It is my duty to apply the law." Athos cried "My duty to condemn the woman I love to death. I cling to the belief that I had no choice. Five years learning to live without her" He sobbed "What do I do now?"

We rode back to Paris that night. When we arrived we learned that Bonnaire had an audience with the Cardinal Richelieu. The Cardinal gave him 10,000 livres from his personal fortunes to sent Bonnaire to the Antilles to supervise a plantation. A plantation where slaved will work. Athos informed us that the Spanish spies were sent to make sure Bonnaire wouldn't escape and if he did to kill him. We were back to Le Havre to stop Bonnaire. If the Cardinal wasn't ready to do something about it, the musketeers, D'Artagnan and I will. We contacted his old business partner; Paul Menier to help us to lure him. Paul and his men attacked Bonnaire according to plan and we were here to save his life. Porthos and I feigned to disagree with them. Porthos and Aramis got into a fight and Athos asked Bonnaire to follow D'Artagnan to the ship that was waiting for him. Bonnaire was now en route to Spain and we were all drinking wine with Paul Menier.

"Thank you." Porthos for both of us once we were outside. Athos reached for his wounded shoulder but Porthos stopped him. "Mind my wound."

"Mind my needle work." Aramis added. Then the two friends went ahead of us.

"If only all wrongs could be easily corrected." Athos said to D'Artagnan and me.

"Athos, as you said you were just doing your duty. You did what you think was right at the time, it doesn't make it wrong." I told him. He just followed Porthos and Aramis.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Thanks to Guest and FizzWizz2011 for their reviews. FizzWizz2011 I'm glad you like the character. I hope you'll like this chapter. I have to say I'm not really satisfied with that one. Anyway, thanks to the followers and the one who favourited the story.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

The days at the garrison were peaceful. I was becoming good friends with Constance. She was sewing a dress for me, this way I will look like a respectable lady. I reluctantly accepted. I was helping the musketeers here and then when it comes to arrest thieves and murderer. People in the streets knew me and helped me as long as I give them compensation. Today, the Captain Tréville requested to accompany the musketeers to welcome the Duke of Savoy. We were waiting outside under the sun for the duke to come. We've been here for hours. I was standing between Athos and D'Artagnan. We were closer since the night we saved him from this fire and he shared his story with us.

"Heat. Flies. Boredom." Porthos listed. "I do so love parades. I'm thinking about fainting just for something to do." I chuckled

"I can do it if you want. Fainting is one of my specialties." I proudly stated.

"Don't we know that?" D'Artagnan added smiling.

"What's wrong with him?" Athos asked nodding towards Aramis. The latter was awfully silent and not as cheerful as he usually is.

"Have you forgotten about the massacre of Savoy?" Porthos replied.

"What massacre?" D'Artagnan asked. No one answered him. Actually, I don't think they had time. The Duke of Savoy had finally graced us with his presence.

The King and The Queen went to them. They exchanged the usual niceties, well; it was pretty cold and rude comments towards the Cardinal, for the most parts. D'Artagnan's attention was drawn to something in the bushes. A shot was fired, killing on of the Duke's servants. The King were to be put to safety while the Musketeers, D'Artagnan and I went after the one who fired the shot. We searched the garden for him. We split to cover more ground. Whoever that was, he just disappeared into thin air. I joined Athos and Porthos and kept searching but to no avail. It was useless. D'Artagnan and Aramis disappeared. We went back to the garrison in hope to see them and to wait for the Captain. The latter was fuming when he arrived few minutes later and we were soon joined by Aramis and D'Artagnan.

"How in God's name did he escape?" Tréville asked us.

"We lost him in the grounds." Athos answered.

"He just, uhm…..got away." Aramis added.

"Didn't you see him either?" The Captain asked to D'Artagnan.

"I, uhm…slipped." He answered and I scoffed.

"You slipped?" Captain questioned.

"Wet grass." D'Artagnan answered and I glanced at Athos and Porthos. Because clearly Aramis and D'Artagnan were keeping something from us and they were doing a poor job at keeping it.

"There's a killer on the loose. The security of the nation is being threatened but at least little D'Artagnan didn't get a nasty bruise." Captain said. It was taking all my powers to keep a straight face at his sarcasm. "Athos, Porthos, report to the palace in the morning. As long as the Duke is in France, his safety is now your responsibility. And be vigilant. There's an assassin out there somewhere. We left the Captain's office. Porthos, Athos and I decided to confront Aramis and D'Artagnan about their secret.

"Hey!" Porthos called

"You are hiding something." Athos stated.

"No idea what you mean." Aramis denied

"You too." Athos said to D'Artagnan. "What is it?"

"If you don't tell them, I will." D'Artagnan warned Aramis.

"Tell us what?" I questioned.

"Not to you, Emma. To them." Aramis answered quite harshly. "This is musketeers' business."

"Fine, I'm leaving. Anyway I have things to do." I answered hurt. I mean I helped them in the past why would this be any different. I thought they could trust me.

I went to Constance to try my new dress. A red shirt and brown corset and a brown skirt. My hair was braided and reached the small of my back. She was doing some adjustment when the musketeers enter and asked to talk to her in private which she refused because she needed to finish my dress. They told her that Monsieur Marsac, the man Aramis and D'Artagnan brought to her house was a fugitive. He is the one who tried to kill the Duke.

"A deserter?" Constance was angry

"A deserter and an assassin." Athos added.

"I'm guessing they didn't mention that part." Porthos stated.

"Ow. You just stabbed me with a needle, Constance." I cried.

"Sorry." She apologised.

"New rules, when you are angry, don't use needle. We can finish another day." I said.

"Failed assassin attempt." Marsac intervened.

"Shut up!" I asked at the same time Constance asked him to keep quiet.

"I don't want to know. But I trusted you." She said the last part to D'Artagnan. Then she turned to me. "Did you know about that?"

"No." I answered "Aramis made it pretty clear to me that this is musketeers business. So I'm leaving you to it." I said and left the room.

I was hurt at Aramis' words. I helped them in the past, I thought we were friends. Maybe he was just preoccupied, I don't know. It is just that he hurt me, and he had to figure it out for himself. I was back in my usual clothes. I left my dress in Constance's room. I passed Constance when I was coming out of her room. The men were still there and I decided to ignore them. I grabbed my hat and was about to leave when Athos and Marsac suddenly stood up ready to fight but Aramis stand between them. I wanted to stay but it was musketeers' business so I left. I went to do what I usually do, reading. Shakespeare was one of my favourite authors he had a way with words. I was currently reading his sonnet 139.

_O, call not me to justify the wrong_

_That thy unkindness lays upon my heart;_

_Wound me not with thine eye but with thy tongue;_

_Use power with power, and slay me not by art._

_Tell me thou lov'st elsewhere; but in my sight,_

_Dear heart, forbear to glance thine eye aside;_

_What need'st thou wound with cunning when thy might_

_Is more than my o'erpressed defense can bide?_

_Let me excuse thee: ah, my love well knows_

_Her pretty looks have been mine enemies;_

_And therefore from my face she turns my foes,_

_That they elsewhere might dart their injuries—_

_Yet do not so; but since I am near slain,_

_Kill me outright with looks and rid my pain._

Reading was supposed to help me relax but I couldn't stop thinking about this Marsac. Aramis might be right, this is musketeers' business. But actually he was the only one to not want me to be involved. I had to find out why he trusted Marsac so much. Why he was ready to lie to his friends. I walked to the tavern where I asked about Marsac, well actually I described him. They informed me that he talked to a man who was bragging about killing the musketeers. That information didn't lead me anywhere until I saw the musketeers and Marsac's horses near a building. I went in. There were talking while there was a man tied up by his wrists and Marsac was with him. Marsac started to strangle the man. The musketeers were obviously debating about something important.

"Oi! Marsac stop it!" I yelled startling the musketeers. As soon as they heard me they sprang into action and ran to stop Marsac. The man was dead. "Now, can someone please tell me what's going on?" I asked

"Nellie, how did you find us?" D'Artagnan asked and I glared at him for the use of the nickname.

"I have my ways." I answered.

"This is musketeers' business, young lady." Marsac told me. "You should go back to your home and stop playing soldiers." I walked to him seething.

"I won't go back home. And don't patronize me. I don't care if this is musketeer's business, Aramis is my friend and I will help him whether you like it or not, whether he likes it or not." I coldly stated "For your information I live at the musketeers' garrison so by extension this is also my business."

They filled me in and told me the man accused the captain of treason towards the musketeers. I really don't like this Marsac. I understand him, he wants revenge but we all know here that the Captain Tréville betraying the musketeers is just a stupid idea. This was absurd the man rather cut one his arms off before even think about betraying the musketeers. Marsac stated one more time that this doesn't concern me or D'Artagnan because we are not musketeers. To which D'Artagnan replied that Marsac was no longer a musketeer either. He tried to fight D'Artagnan but Porthos stopped him. Aramis was determined to know the truth so he decided to go and talk with the Captain. Not before he talked to me alone.

"Emma, I apologise for my behaviour." He said. "I know you were helpful in the past and all you wanted to do was help but I don't want you to get hurt."

"Well, you could have used other ways to do so. For example not being so harsh and being honest instead would have probably helped." I accepted his apologies. "But in the end I am the one to make the decision and I appreciate you are trying to protect me." I smiled "Next time you do something like this and you are a dead musketeer." He chuckled.

He went to the Captain after that and we led Marsac back to his chamber. Aramis informed us that the man who led the attack should have a scar on his back. For my part I refuse to believe that the Captain Tréville is a traitor.


End file.
